In today's society, people are getting fat by sitting behind their desks. This will cause many problems to their health. Being aware of such problems, people have started to exercise for a healthy body. They either jog, play balls, or go to gyms to exercise. However, such exercise require either a lot of spare time or a large space to store equipment, despite the money they have to spend to purchase such equipment.
In view of these problems and many others, the inventor has invented the present invention to improve these shortcomings.